


Cath And Wren's Day In (Fangirl)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As collage comes to a close the girls start spending time with the boyfriends each weekend. But today the boys are busy. Good thing theres a Simon Snow marathon on. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cath And Wren's Day In (Fangirl)

"Levi, move over." Cath was hanging off the bed.  
Levi just moaned. It was nearly the end of her last semester. Ever. At collage. She had been panicking non-stop about what she was going to do next. "Mine." Levi rolled over and flung an arm over Cath.  
"To hot to cuddle." It was boiling hot in his room.  
After Levi had graduated he had moved a few miles away from his home. That way he could drive out to the ranch each day for work. The family's profits had started going up so he made enough that he didn't even need a room mate for his apartment. Cath liked that his place was in town. It made things easier than being out in the middle of no where. Not to mention that Wren could stay here as well. Her boyfriends family wasn't down with her staying the night at their place. A bit old fashion. But thankfully he was moving out soon. In fact he was moving into the next complex over.  
"Nnnnnnn." Sweating Cath rolled out of bed and made her way to the front room.  
The AC unit hung through the front window. It blew in right over the couch that Wren was asleep on.  
"Move over." Cath climb onto of her twin.  
Wren groaned and sat up.  
"What the hell it isn't even noon yet."  
"Its to hot in the bedroom." Cath whined.  
"Why... were you guys?" Wren's brows went up and down.  
Catch picked up a near by couch pillow and whacked her with it.  
"If its war you want then it's war you'll get." Wren picked up the one behind her and hit her sister with it.  
Soon they were running around the apartment, pummeling each other with pillows.  
"Morn-" Levi had stepped out of his room just in time for Wren to send Cath flying back into him.  
Getting up Cath ran after her sister.  
Xxx  
"So..." Levi said as they sat quietly at the table.  
Wren and Cath were trying to finish off their plates before it hit ten o'clock. That was when the Simon Snow marathon started on TV. They were going to show every episode with all the cut and exclusive scenes. They didn't even sell these copies of the movies in stores.  
"I'm afraid to leave. I feel like after I go to work you two won't move off the couch all day."  
Wren and Cath were here most weekends now. Their dad had let up on Wren this last year. She was doing better but would still call Cath to come get her if she went to a bar with friends. There had been a few times that she had had a drink. But Wren's boyfriend was her safety zone. When she felt so bad she wanted to drink she would call him or go see him. It helped a lot. She had been with him almost as long as Cath had been with Levi.  
"Warning you now that your going to need to get the carpets cleaned. If I have to pee I am not moving and theres no commercials on that channel." Cath announced.  
"Then sit faaaar away from me." Wren made a face.  
It was a Friday an classes had been canceled so last night the girls had packed up their stuff and set out after class to get an early start on the weekend. Wren wouldn't be able to see her man until tomorrow so she decided that if the marathon was on today she would do that.  
"Good thing we got here last night. By time we got up and around we'd miss the start of the movie by time we got here." Cath smiled.  
"Don't forget to DVR them for me." Cath nodded to him.  
Xxx  
"Remember to get up and eat lunch and do not pee on the floor or couch." Levi said kissing the top of Cath's head on his way out.  
"Be back later." He blew her a kiss while Wren was flipping through the stations on the TV.  
Cath smiled as she leaned back on the couch. Wren was lounging on the couch while Cath herself sat on the floor leaning back onto it.  
"Lets just order pizza later because I am not getting up to make anything when we get hungry." Wren said not taking her eyes of the TV.  
Cath answered with a 'yup'.  
"So I gotta ask... Have you been wearing that shirt the last three days?" Wren looked down at Cath.  
"No... Yes. Its my favorite one and it was for luck. Last time they were going to run these movies there was the power outage." Cath admitted.  
"So for the sake of luck you have been wearing the same Simon Snow shirt for the last three days?" Wren should know, they live in the same room.  
Reagan had graduated last year so Wren jumped at Cath while she had the chance. Vise versa. Cath and Reagan texted a lot and would hang out when they could. Reagan had taken a crap job in her field, it was in town here. Just to get some experiencem. Levi, Cath, Reagan and who ever else would hang out quiet often.  
"It came with the eight book okay. Its special." Cath pouted. Wren was wearing the same shirt as her anyhow.  
"What about the Carry On shirt I got you on Etsy?" Wren squinted at her.  
Cath slowly reached down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up to show the Carry On shirt that was hiding under it. Cath made eye contact as she showed off her two layers of Snow.  
"Have you been wear BOTH of those shirts the last three days?" Wren said.  
Cath only nodded still making awkward eye contact. She had recently found out that the eye contact made Wren nervous.  
"Okay stop looking at me like that." Cath just keep on looking.  
"Stop staring at me. And you smell go shower snd change before the movie starts." Wren said looking away.  
Cath climbed onto the couch and moved her face closer.  
"I swear to god I will post a penis as you avatar on the fan fiction account." They just looked at each other for a moment before busting out laughing. It was good to have a twin.


End file.
